emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhazarak
Statistics Name: Rhazarak Race: Orc Sex: Male Age: 74 Class: Hunter Guild: Merciless Description Rhazarak is a grizzled old orc. He has various scars from his time spent in the wilds, as well as a burn mark in the shape of Mannoroth's spear right over his heart. His unshaven beard accompanies long grey balding hair which is hastily tied in a top-knot. Personality While generally pessimistic and cold, Rhazarak provides a sort of austere compassion with regards to other fighters. He is always willing to help one of his allies, and will rarely attack someone who has not proven to be a threat to himself or others, unless there is clear benefit in doing so. Decades away from civilization have instilled in him a tactical method of thought, seeing clear paths to his objectives, and he follows them closely. Goals and motivators Only the benefit of himself and those around him. Rather than fame or glory, Rhazarak would rather live comfortably away from others, with the beasts of the wilds to keep him company. He enjoys the thrill of the hunt, and is loathe to fight a weaker foe. His only driving cause is to drive the burning legion from every corner of existence, and it is that motivation that has caused him to come out of the wilds and become stronger so that he can fulfill that goal. The war doesn't matter to him. He hates the alliance for the persecution of his people, but he won't fight as a soldier, taking orders from others. A typical quote "Give me a good reason." History Rhazarak spent many years exiled from the horde after the onset of the first war. He never agreed with being subservient to the legion, but without any true power, and no cause to rally behind, he could only hope for some sort of escape. Being trained in the ways of a hunter since youth, he attempted to hide in the wilds of Draenor, but was soon found and imprisoned in one of the legion's reeducation camps, where he received his burn, marking him as a scout in the invasion of Azeroth. As his party pushed through the portal, they eventually found the Black Morass. The others, suspicious of Rhazarak for being a former traitor, were more than glad when he said he was going alone to scout out more of the surrounding area. Eventually, he left the group and began to travel as far away as he could. By the end of the first war, Rhazarak had arrived in the hinterlands a spent many years there in seclusion, trying to escape the war and the demonic corruption of his race. After many years in isolation, the village of Revantusk was founded, and Rhazarak was found while hunting by a Darkspear troll. Thinking the troll to be one of the Vilebranch come to attack him, Rhazarak attempted to kill him, but the troll did not react. This action alone brought Rhazarak back into the horde. Though he is still suspicious of his surroundings, he fights for the Warchief Thrall, and the cause of eliminating the legion from the world. Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Hunter